A Different Shade of Red
by xRebelx
Summary: After Ms Bellum is found murdered and her home in chaos, police forbid the PPGS from investigating.One after another the girls question villians on their own. But evidence leads to unlikely targets & they know theres more to the crime then they ever knew.
1. The Murder

**Author's Note: Once again, I was talking with my boyfriend when this came into my mind. I rewrote this chapter simply because I needed a gory part.**

"I am going home for the night, Mr. Mayor." A tall young woman called out as she gathered some papers and her purse from behind a large white desk overloaded with papers in various trays and folders.

From outside the elegant red-head's office, an older man sitting behind a similar sized wooden desk looked up from his stack of papers, put down a pencil, and replied, "OK, Ms. Bellum, but before you go, could you file these for me."

As Ms. Bellum made her way across the red carpet, the Mayor formed the papers into a neat pile.

"Thank you, Ms. Bellum." The Mayor replied, leaning back into his office chair.

Ms. Bellum looked at the papers, sighed, and put them in a folder with the letters 'WS' on it. Then she made her way out the door.

It was approximately eight thirty and the night was quiet. A steady wind blew along, carrying leaves and small bits of paper, while it gently pushed an empty soda can down the sidewalk. Not a single vehicle was out, despite it being a Friday night. The only sound where Ms. Bellum's steady footsteps as she made her way home. It was such a nice night, why spoil it.

Slowly the young woman made her way home. Long, firm legs quivered as a cold wind blew around them, forcing her skirt to dance around them. She wrapped her arms around herself to try to stay warm. Her long red hair whipped wildly in her face as the wind came from behind her. She didn't even notice the footsteps that followed her all the way home.

-------9:00pm-------

The full moon was looked like an eye glaring at her as she reached her house on the hilltop. Dark and foggy clouds moved sluggishly along the dark side, covering her light. Leaves picked up and raced past her as if they knew what would happen and needed to get away. A light rain started down from the sky, as if it where trying to discourage anyone from moving on, but yet knowing it couldn't mess with the fate that was about to fall to the red headed young woman below. The side walk was becoming slowly drenched as spots landed and spread like blood.

Ms Bellum reached the wooden door and stopped only for a moment to find her keys. She could feel the wind, almost like someone's breath, on the back of her head and down her neck.

Finally, she took out a pair of golden colored keys from her pocket to unlock her front door. Slowly, she opened the door and it creaked. Once they woman was inside, she put an arm towards one of the walls and flicked on the lights. The warm kitchen was very welcoming. Sara Bellum carefully took off her coat and hung it on one of the hooks on the other side of the door.

Outside, tree branches danced with the wind and scratched at the windows.

'It was such a nice night a while ago.' The woman thought to herself as she walked across the cherry wood floor towards the counter. She put some coffee mix in the maker, and waited.

As soon as she pulled a chair from the table to sit down, a loud smashing noise from the other side of the house.

"The wind wasn't that strong," Ms Bellum said to herself as she got up once more.

Sara Bellum was for one of the first times in her life, nervous. She could feel a chill run down her spine as she walked towards the source of the crash, and immediately knew it was from the glass doors that lead to the pool.

"Hello?" Ms Bellum called. "Is anyone there?"

Footsteps where heard coming her way. The woman picked up a small wooden chair in the corner and held it between her and the source or sources of the footsteps.

"Hello?" She called again.

The well respected secretary didn't even have the word out of her mouth before the lights flickered, and then went totally out.

'Come on, Sara, get a hold of yourself,' One part of her mind ordered. 'You lived by yourself for six years and you were fine and still are.'

'Yeah, you _were_ fine, but now you're not. Now, something is in the house, and you're all alone.' Another part of her mind replied back. 'You're going to get hurt, Sara. You and only you know it because you're alone. Should have stayed at the office.'

The footsteps were getting closer.

'Yeah, but it's just some crook who wants some stuff for cash, and will get caught in an hour or two by the Powerpuff Girls, and you'll be fine.' The first half of her mind replied.

'No it's not!' The other side snapped back. 'It's worse. This one will kill you. This one is different.'

Ms Sara Bellum took a deep breath and prepared for the worse when she knew the source of the footsteps would be close.

"Who or whatever you are," She called out. "Get out."

Silence was her only answer.

"Oh, God," She whispered. "Please..."

Her chair collided with something.

"God can't help you, now," A voice whispered.

The next thing Ms Bellum knew was that she was up against a wall. She tried to kick out, but nothing was there. A pair of strong hands held her by her throat, while what seemed to be another, punched her.

"I always thought you were tougher than that." The voice whispered again and let go of her victim's neck.

Ms Bellum landed with a thud. She used this opportunity to lunge in the direction of her attacker. It was a successful land. She punched and kicked at whatever she was on. Cold hands reached up for her throat, again with success. They rapidly pulled Ms Bellum off of them, and smashed her head against one of the windows. Ms Bellum managed to hold her head up. It was warm and wet. She knew she was bleeding.

Rain poured in from the broken glass and thunder cracked in the distance as a bright shot of lightening filled the sky. The only thing Sara could get a glimpse of was her attacker's hair. Black.

Sara Bellum felt a sharp pain in her side when she was up, and fell right back down to the ground. A kick from her opponent put her in the fetal position.

"This is easier than I thought." Her attacker laughed as they picked up the wooden chair Ms Bellum had before. With all their might, the attacker smashed it against their target's curled up body. It made a crashing and dull noise as it hit the shaking body. Splinters of wood went flying everywhere. Sara Bellum let out a scream as she felt some chunks of wood rip through her clothing and dig down deep into her side.

She tried to get up once more, but the attacker's arms forced her harshly against the wall. Her assailant then let loose a series of punches. Deep inside Ms Sara Bellum's chest, a serious of tiny snaps could faintly be heard as the hard blows cracked and splintered her fragile ribs.

'There has to be more then one person here...' Ms Bellum thought. 'Oh, God.' She kicked forward as hard as she could and she felt her feet make contact with the bone and muscle that was her attacker.

The assailant flew over onto their back, but the secretary was still held in the air with her hands clasp tightly around the greasy object she assumed to be an arm.

"You rotton, bitch." Her attacker replied. "You just can't die easily, can you? I tried being quick about this, but you just keep fighting back! Not to worry though, we'll finish your skinny little ass!"

Ms Bellum felt herself being lifted off from the wall and into the air. Then as soon as she was up, she could feel the slimy limbs throw her back down towards the kitchen. Within seconds her already bruised body collided with the back wall. She slid down and landed next to the oven. Her attacker was next to her in a few second. The assailant let loose a hard kick into the side of her skull and it quickly bounced off of the near oven.

"Finally getting tired, aren't you?" The voice mocked. "Why don't you ta-"

Ms Bellum swung one of her long slender legs out and managed to knock down her guest. Quickly, using the side of the oven as a brace, she managed to walk over to one of her table chairs, picked it up, and slammed it down on the person laying down on her floor.

"You think you can beat me that easily?" The person asked.

With that said, they jumped up onto their feet, and swung in the direction of Ms Bellum. In defence, the secretary kicked out, but when that kick missed, she used her arms to punch out also, but to no avail. Ms Bellum was knocked back down. Before she knew it, the person who had invaded her house had their legs straddled around her waist.

"I'm really getting tired of you." They said boardly. "So, I'm just going to finish you."

In the lightning and thunder cracking off outside, Ms Bellum caught a glimpse of the shining object the person held in their hand.

She let out a scream as the knife sunk deep into her chest, stomach, and neck repeatedly. It was soon drown out by the coffee maker beeping, letting everyone know it was ready.

**_AN: So yeah, I fixed up chapter 1. Tell me what you think._**

**_-Rebel_**


	2. Information

**_Author's Note: Once again, I was talking with my boyfriend when this came into my mind._**

It was nearing noon and Ms. Bellum still hasn't shown up at City Hall. The Mayor rocked back and forth in his chair, making a squeaking sound as he did so. His secretary was never late. Usually she was waiting for _him _to show up.

He stopped rocking and thought 'Is she sick?' then he quickly answered his thought, 'No. She always called when she didn't feel well.'

The Mayor started rocking, again, and thought 'I wonder if she's out of town? No, I know for a fact Ms. Bellum would have notified me or something if she was going to be out for an evening.' The Mayor looked down at the ground, and then leaned forward and put his arms on his desk and holding his head in one of them. 'Maybe she did say something and I forgot.'

He glanced over in to the ever open office of his ever faithful assistant. The scene seemed alsmost frightening to him. He felt a chill run down his spine when he saw the empty office chair sitting in the lonely corner. A pile of papers from other branches of City Hall loomed over the rest of the various things on her neatly kept desk.

The worried man looked dow at his feet, and slowly kicked them back and then forward, again. The Mayor then carefully took off his monacle and cleaned it off with a white hankerchief he kept in his pocket.

After fidgeting around for a while, the Mayor looked under his desk. He pulled out one of his oversized pickle jars, put his hand on the lid, and turned. Nothing happened. The old man tried it, again, and still couldn't remove the pickle jar lid.

In frustration, the Mayor called, "MS. BELLUM!" He looked around, and then fell back into a melonchaly state.

Kicking his feet around once more, he glanced up at the clock. 12:46, and still no sign of Ms. Bellum. In one last, desperate attempt to contact his loyal secretary, the Mayor reached over his desk, and picked up the glossy black phone on his desk, and dialed her was no service on the other end. As the Mayor hung up the phone, he heard the distant sound of doors slamming from the floor below.

Immediatly the Mayor smiled from underneath his white, fluffy mustache.

'Finally,' The Mayor thought. 'That must be Ms. Bellum.' He quickly straightened up his papers, put his hands together on his desk, and waited.

As soon as he heard the double doors to his office open, the Mayor started, "Oh, thank goodness you're back, Ms.-" He stopped in the middle of his sentanced when he gazed at the figure before him. It wasn't that of Ms. Bellum, but that of the police chief.

The Mayor felt his joy drop. "Oh, uhh..." The Mayor tried to come up with something to say to the chief, but nothing could come into his fimble mind.

TVPD's lead member took off his blue police cap, and held it close to him. He sighed before informing the Mayor with the news that he knew that he must bear to him. "Mr. Mayor, sir, I, Townsville Police Department Chief, Bud Jackson, must inform you on accident that happened late last night involving your secretary."

The Mayor couldn't think of anything to say, accept, "Is Ms. Bellum, alright?"

Chief Jackson shook his head. "The Bellum household was broken into late last night between the hours of 9:00pm and 2:00am. The entire interior of the house is in complete chaos, and there were obvious signs of struggle. I don't want to mention how much blood we found..."

The Mayor felt something inside him break. He took a deep breath and asked, "Is she... Is she..." The Mayor of Townsville couldn't even finish, but the officer helped him out, by replying, "There was no body found, sir. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah..." The Mayor said as a single tear fell out of his blue eye.

His head quickly snapped his head back up and looked toward the famous hotline.

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_-Rebel-_**


	3. Evidence

**_Author's Note: Once again, I was talking with my boyfriend when this came into my mind._**

Ms. Bellum's home was, indeed, in utter chaos. The once high and majestic windows where smashed, and the door was broken down. Inside the hose, chairs where smashed and flipped over as where all the other kinds of furniture, and dried blood covered most of the walls and floors. Most of the damage from the apparent violent attack was in the kitchen.

Police and Powerpuff alike where searching for clues. Bubbles had tweezers and a plastic sandwich bag in the kitchen to examine four long and deep grooves in the once polished and spotless wooden floor. She was carefully picking up peelings of the carved out wood. The blond Powerpuff was doing all she could to keep herself from crying. She did have tears filling her big blue eyes. In the parlor, Buttercup was taking blood samples from the walls and kitchen. Even the toughest of the girls was obviously upset by the scene before her. Blossom was knelt down looking for any other source of DNA or fingerprints. So far she has collected a brush, some articles of clothing, including a hat, some carpet samples, and some pieces of the shattered glass window. The police where talking inaudibly.

As they looked around, a loud scream pierced the air. The two girls knew instantly it was their sister. Instantly they stopped what they were doing, and took off towards the kitchen.

Inside they saw Bubbles sitting in a corner crying and shaking.

"What's wrong with you?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles looked up, opened her mouth, but only a long sad wail came out.

"Come on, Bubbles!" Buttercup snapped. "Calm yourself down and-"

"You calm down, Buttercup!" Blossom ordered. "Bubbles, try to tell us what has you so upset."

The crying girl took a deep breath and said. "I'm-I'm crying beca-because I found this!" She yelled as she held up the tweezers. Gripped tightly between the silver pincers, was a single, bloody, whole fingernail.

Her two sisters didn't say anything, and looked at each other.

"Now, Bubbles," Blossom started. "I know it's disgusting, but-"

"It's not that!" Bubbles wailed.

"Then what the hell is it?" Buttercup yelled, growing impatient with her sister.

Bubbles looked at her. "I found it in the marks on the floor." She pointed to the spot.

"Yeah, so?" Buttercup snapped.

"Just think, if it's Ms. Bellum's, how much pain and struggling she went through..." Bubbles whimpered.

Buttercup and Blossom looked at their feet. The words of their sister unwillingly sank in. Their minds brought up terrifying images of an attacker and Ms. Bellum being dragged off into some unknown place. They could hear all sorts of screams and other sounds that chilled their bones with each moment.

Officer Jackson just walked into the kitchen with the girls.

He cleared his throat before started speaking, "Girls,"

The three of them looked up at him.

"First of all, I just want to thank you for your help on this case,"

"Any... Anytime officer." Blossom replied with a cheerless tone.

The police chief took a deep breath, "But, I'm taking you girls off this case."

With shock in their eyes, all three girls looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, we're the Powerpuff Girls, sure we obey and enforce the law, but we're not part of the police department!"

"This is true girls," the police chief started, "But, since this case is listed in the Police Department Records, and it's under my jurisdiction, I have chosen to not have you girls in here."

"You've got to be kidding me!"Blossom shouted.

Bubbles wanted to say something, but her eyes where full of tears, once more.

"That's stupid! We're the Powerpuff Girls! We do more than any old police station ever did!" Buttercup yelled. "We've dealt with villains like Mojo, Him, Fuzzy, the Gangreen Gang, Princess, meteors-"

"Look girls," The chief said cutting Buttercup off. "Its nothing personal, and we all know how much work you girls have done for our city, and even though you did defeat all those villains, no one was ever killed. I'm sorry, but my morals won't allow me to stand by and let you girls get involved with something like this. You're young and-"

"WHO CARES?!" Buttercup shouted, again. "Just because we're young doesn't mean anything! It jus-"

"Buttercup," Chief Jackson snapped, starting to get more stern with the girls, "I already said my decision, no. I understand you girls are upset, but I've seen adult men break in cases like this."

"What are you going to do if we don't quit investigating?" Blossom asked.

"I'll have to take legal action. Which can be anything from a warning to Juvenal hall."

"Meaning what exactly?" Bubbles asked.

The officer sighed. "It means, that I will be forced to arrest you girls, and place you in a Juvenal hall until your true sentence can be carried out by court."

"Big deal!" Buttercup shouted. "We could just break out and-"

"No, Buttercup." Blossom said quietly. "We can't have that on our records. Imagine what the city would think then."

Butterup opened her mouth to say something, but, she knew she was out matched.

"Girls," The chief said. "I'll have to ask you to get your things, and leave the scene."

The girls put their heads down in defeat, but before the left, Blossom nodded toward her sisters in signal to follow her. They exited via parlor.

Bud Jackson could feel an upsetting spell go over him when he saw the girls speed out of the house.

'It's for their own good.' He thought as he returned to the room where the other officers where chatting.

"Where are the evidence samples we've collected so far?" He asked his fellow officers.

The other police men looked at him and then at each other.

"Didn't you tell them Powdapuffs to take them?" One of them asked.

The Police Chief's face darkened. "WHAT?" He yelled.

"The pink one said that you told them to take the evidence back for examination."

Already, angry, the chief exited the home and went out to his car. He opened the door, reached in, and pulled out the radio. "Attention all units," He called into the small receiver. "Stolen evidence in the Bellum case. Culprits are the Powerpuff Girls. Get that evidence back at any cost."

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_-Rebel-_**


	4. Police

**Author's Note: Once again, I was talking with my boyfriend when this came into my mind. **

"What do we do, now?" Bubbles asked as and her sisters flew from the crime scene.

"Just keep flying." Buttercup grumbled.

Blossom looked over her shoulders at her sisters.

"First," She started. "We need to tell the Professor what we did."

"Are you crazy?!" Buttercup shouted. "Then not only are we in trouble with the law, but then we'd be in trouble at home, too!"

"Do you have any other ideas?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup grumbled and then sighed, knowing she couldn't come up with a better idea to talk her sister out of going home.

As the three girls neared their home, the lead Powerpuff Girl slowed to a stop. The other two soon did the same.

"What's wrong, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom gave her sisters the signal to be quiet, and to follow her. Slowly, she descended to the ground, and the other two sisters followed her down. Carefully Blossom led her sisters onto the lower branches of an oak tree. As the girls peered through the green leaves and branches, Bubbles and Buttercup realized why their sister had stopped in mid flight.

Outside of the Utonium household, police cars and vans surrounded the place. Cops were everywhere, and some even had guns. The three girls watched in terror as three stronger members of the police force busted open the door and drug out a very confused and hysterical looking Professor Utonium. Even though the action was taking place further than the average person could hear, the girls could still understand every word they were saying.

"No sign of the Powerpuff Girls," one of the men dragging the proffessor told the other police officers.

"Where are they, Professor?" Another of the men questioned.

The Proffessor looked up at them. "I-I don't know." He replied.

The officer knocked him down onto his knees. From the tree, Buttercup stood up, but Blossom grabbed her fiery sister and forced her back to their position in the branches.

"I asked you a question, budddy." The officer snapped. "Where are those girls?"

"Please...please... I-I don't know where they are. Wh-What did they do w-wrong?" The Professor begged.

The same officer glared at him through a pair of sunglasses.

"I'll ask the questions here, buddy." He snapped, again. "Now, where are they?"

The Proffessor didnt' reply.

The officer took out his baton from the holder on his belt and raised it. "Tell me, now, Professor."

Once, again, the Proffesor didn't say anything, and Blossom and Bubbles were doing all they could to keep control of themselves and their sister.

"Calm down, Bauer," An older police officer scolded. "It's obvious he doesn't have a clue as to where the Powerpuff Girls are, unlike what the chief told us."

"How would you know, Swanson?" The younger officer snapped.

The old man glared at him, and then pulled his sunglasses off before replying, "I've been in this business for almost forty-five years, boy, I've had daughters, and I think by, now, anyways, I could tell, when a man doesn't fucking know where his daughters are, damn it!" The man looked at the other two men holding the Professor. "Let him go, boys." They obeyed without question.

"But he-"

"I know how you feel, Bauer, but he doesn't know where the girls are."

"What if-"

"Go to the car, Swanson, before I get hold of the chief."

Swanson pulled his lips up into a snarl, glared at the Professor and than at his superior, and then threw the Professor down hard on the white pavement. The old man walked up to him.

"I understand how hard this is for you to take in, but if you do see your girls, call this number. I'm sure the chief would-"

The horn on one of the police cars blared.

"I'll talk to the chief, and maybe we could work something out. Here's a card. Call the number on it." Swanson threw a white note-card down at the dumbfounded Professor. "Don't forget to call."

With that said, he climbed in his police car, and signaled the other officers to leave and follow him. The Professor sat up and thoughts of why and how his girls could be in so much trouble with the police officers. All they told him was that his girls were wanted.

As soon as they were gone, all three of the girls flew at full speed towards the Professor. In their rush, they accidentally knocked the Professor over onto his back.

"Are you ok, Professor?" Bubbles asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I-I don't know yet, girls." The Professor sighed. "Girls, what in God's name did you do?"

All three girls looked down, and then Blossom knew she had to tell him.

"Professor," Blossom started. "It's because of these..." She pulled out the crime scene items that they took from Ms Bellum's house.

"God, girls! You-you know better!" The Professor scolded. "Now, we-we.."

"What do we do, Professor?" Blossom asked.

"You're not going to turn us in, are you, Professor?" Bubbles asked with tears forming in her blue eyes.

Professor Utonium smacked his head and sighed. "No, I'm not, but, lets get into the house, and why on Earth would you girls steal evidence?"

"Because those dumb police officers wouldn't let us help out on Ms. Bellum's case!" Buttercup shouted. "It's not fair! We do more stuff than they ever would! And they honestly have enough nerve to tell us that we couldn't help out!"

"Buttercup, I know how you feel, but we can-" The Professor stopped in mid sentance. It was obvious he had an idea. "Girls," The Professor started. "Bring the things down to my lab."

"What are you talking about Professor?" Blossom asked.

"Simple. Being a Professor and major in science, I took a few forensic classes meaning-"

"You can help us figure out who it was!" Bubbles squealed.

The Professor nodded.

"But, Professor!" Blossom shouted. "That's illegal!"

"And stealing evidence wasn't?" Buttercup asked.

"But that was-"

"Don't even say that was different, sis." Buttercup snapped. "It's the same thing."

Blossom knew her sister was right.

"Now, girls." The Professor started. "There is one new rule in this household."

The girls looked up at him.

"If you have to travel, do it at night!"

"Does that mean no school?" Buttercup asked.

The Professor nodded.

Buttercup was thrilled. She was liking the sound of this stuff already. Blossom and Bubbles weren't as excited as their sister.

"That about does it." The Professor said. "I will test this stuff, and you girls can go question the common villains you girls face tonight. Get some sleep."

The three girls nodded.

**_Tell me what you think. Sorry it was long and boring._**

**_-Rebel_**


	5. The Park

**Author's Note: Once again, I was talking with my boyfriend when this came into my mind.**

**Just wanted to give out a special thanks to all my reviewers and those who added this to their favorites and alert list!**

---11:00---

The remaining lights flickered off in the buildings of Townsville. A yellow moon was the only source of light for those few who were still on the streets at this hour, but even it's bright light was being drown out by grey clouds as they rode on the gentle wind carrying them all over the sky. Three blue, pink, and green lights quickly flew across the few starred sky.

"So, where are we going, again?" Buttercup asked as they flew through the night.

"The park!" Bubbles chipped happily.

"What the hell are we going to the park for?" Buttercup asked.

"Umm..." Bubbles started.

"See, not so smart now, are y-" Buttercup was interrupted by her sister.

"Come on, girls." Blossom called behind her towards her sisters. "We'll review the plan when we get there."

The three girls hurriedly made their way across the sky and to Townsville Park. When the girls hovered over the deserted place, they decended downward.

This once bright and cheery place has sunken down into the black abyss of night with the sun. Shadows from every direction loomed and reached from their dark hideaways. As the wind blew, branches rubbed and creaked against one another as swings rocked back and forth over the dead and browning grass where so many children have left their marks. Slowly, the girls floated down next to the old white birch and oak trees.

"So, what the heck is th-" Buttercup felt a hand quickly cover her mouth.

"Shh!" Blossom snapped. "Remember, Buttercup," She started. "People are still up and about. The slightest odd noise could tip off the police, or something."

"So," Bubbles whispered. "What do we do, now, Blossom?"

"Yeah, sis." Buttercup said.

"Simple." Blossom replied. She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out what looked to be three headphones. "The Professor gave me these. Each one of us will take one. Then we'll spilt up and go visit some of the regulars. If we find something, turn it on, and say so. All of us, including the Professor will be able to hear you."

Bubbles began wondering. "How do we turn them on?"

"Like this." Blossom said putting one over her hair. She then pointed out a small red clip, and pushed it towards her Bow. "All you do is push it up and talk into it. Right, Professor?"

"That's right, Blossom." The Professor's voice, that wouldn't be loud enough for normal ears, came over the ear pieces. "Girls, remember what I said, be careful!"

"We will, Professor!" Bubbles squealed.

"Quiet, Bubbles!" Blossom ordered. "We're supposed to be quiet, remember?"

Bubbles looked down at the ground.

"Take care, girls." Professor Utonium said, and with that, Blossom turned the red clip down.

"Alright, girls," Blossom started once more, "We'll each take one, and if anything seems odd or if you find something, inform us. Got it?"

"Got it." Buttercup replied.

"Roger!" Bubbles also replied.

"Good." Blossom said giving each of her sisters a ear piece, "I'll check out Mojo's first. You two can decide to whom you're going to visit."

"But, Blossom." Bubbles piped up. "None, I mean, no villian we ever faced commited murder..." Bubbles tried to hide it, but there was no hiding tears in her blue eyes. Both her sisters understood.

"Just look around, Bubbles." Blossom replied. "People have reason's for doing things, even if they don't make sense."

Bubbles nodded.

"Let's get on with this." Buttercup replied.

All three girls quietly and quickly took off in there own directions.

**Author's Note: Sorry again for the short chapter. The following three will be alot better and full of action, I promise!**

**-Rebel-**


	6. Questions and Answers: Blossom

**Athours Note: Sorry for the long wait and thanks again to all who reviewed, you don't know how grateful I am for all your helpful and positive words. I decided to split this originally one and long (about 5,000 words) into three separate ones. Hope you enjoy. The next chapter will feature Bubbles. (I know I should have picked her or Buttercup first because not very many people like Blossom lol).**

Blossom

The leader of the Powerpuff Girls didn't have to go far to reach her destination. The most frequent of villains that she and her sisters face lives in the observatory on top of Townsville's own volcano. Blossom flew as fast as she could to get there. Being the leader of the world known team and a person that adults ask questions, hated these kind of situations. They didn't even have a lead as to who could have done such a thing as to murder Ms. Bellum.

'But we don't know if she is dead.' A voice in her head told her hopefully, but then, her brilliant mind conjured all sorts of awful images of the well respected person going through all kinds of tortures. She could almost hear the glass smashing and Ms. Bellum's final screams. Again, and again Blossom could hear them.

Pain's claws got a grip on her, and she knew it. Never did Blossom like to show any sign of tears, but unlike her sister, Buttercup, she'd let them come if they needed to. In times like this, she had no choice.

It was then that she knew she needed to quit getting herself so worked up and to get out of the drama. Right now, she had a mission to do. She needed to try and get some answers from Mojo. The red headed girl almost flew past the simians home.

Blossom moved her attention to what was below her. The giant lab was faintly outlined in an orange glow as the magma beneath, moved slowly. A single light in a window stood out like a beacon, showing Blossom her path to find her target.

Slowly and carefully, Blossom lowered herself down to the window and peered inside.

Sitting there inside the cluttered room, sat the chimp mastermind known as Mojo Jojo. The monkey was sitting at a giant metallic table reading over many different books and charts. Behind the table, a large wooden shelf was cramped with various papers, notebooks, and other studying material. Slowly, Mojo scratched his chin in deep thought with his other arm loosely planted on the table.

Blossom slid her fingers under the window pane, and pushed up. Luckily for the Powerpuff's leader, it was unlocked and easily slid open. As quick as she could, the girl jumped through the window and slammed it down.

"What in the-" Mojo started as he turned around only to see foot coming toward him and knocking him over. The next thing he knew, he was face-up on the white tiled floor looking up into the pink eyes of his assailant. "What is the meaning of this?" He yelled heatedly.

Blossom stood over him. "Just a few questions for you." she replied.

"About what?" Mojo demanded as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Questions about the murder that took place last night." Blossom responded. When Mojo failed to comment on the statement she made, she continued. "Since there is no suspect we decided that-"

"If there is no suspect," Mojo interrupted. "Then why are you, Blossom, barging into my, Mojo Jojo's, home looking for suspects in which, as you said, there is not one to be found?"

Blossom glared at him. "When there is no suspect, everyone's a suspect. Now, are you going to cooperate, or not?"

"Oh fine then," Mojo sighed. "Ask me these questions that I, Mojo Jojo, will not be able to provide an adequate answer to for I, Mojo Jojo, have never committed a crime as horrendous as this murder of which you, Blossom, have spoken of."

Starring wide eyed Blossom began, "Ok... Where were you last night between the hours of nine am and two o'clock am?"

Mojo went into deep thought, "Well, I was plotting to get rid of you damn girls, ate some dinner, and then went to bed."

"Do you have any proof of that?" Blossom asked narrowing her eyes in disbelief, not at what was said, but the fact he wasn't out at all.

"Why else would I have all these books out?" Mojo asked as he pointed his finger toward the table of books and scattered papers.

"How do I know you weren't studying up on verious murder plots?" Blossom pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Who the hell else would I, Mojo Jojo, want to destroy besides you?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Blossom shouted back.

"Because you are Blossom, and I, Mojo Jojo, thought you were the smart one," Mojo Jojo replied.

The lead Powerpuff could feel her anger rising. It was bad enough to not know what happened to Ms Bellum, and now she has to handle insults from a monkey. Her questions weren't getting her anywhere, except for the fact that Mojo didn't commit the crime against Ms Bellum, but she thought she'd better make sure.

"Did you know anyone by the name of Ms Sara Ann Bellum?" She asked.

"Of course I have heard of that name. You would have to be damn fool to not have heard of that name if you have lived in this city, which is Townsville, for even a small amount of time," Mojo replied.

"Give me all the information you know about her," Blossom demanded.

"She, Sara Bellum, is our city's mayor's secretary, and she, not the Mayor, is the brains behind our city, which I, Mojo Jojo, have learned in the process of kidnapping the Mayor a long, long time ago."

"Anything else?" Blossom asked.

"Nope. I, Mojo Jojo, cannot think of anything else of which I know on this subject about the Mayor's secretary, of which a crime was based around."

Blossom nodded. "All I need now is some fingerprint samples."

Mojo gave her a quizzical look, and then he felt a deep down suspicion, "I thought the police already had them, so why would you, Blossom, need my fingerprints if they are already accessible at the police station?"

Blossom frowned. What could she tell Mojo. The Powerpuff way wasn't to lie. She thought and quickly came up with an excuse.

"We are preforming a private investigation outside of police headquarters," was her reply.

"Then why don't you ask them for my fingerprints?" Mojo asked.

"I'm the one asking the questions here!" Blossom snapped. "Now, am I going to get them the easy way or the hard way?"

"Hmm..." Mojo thought as he reached under the table, "I don't know, what would this be considered?" As quick as he said that, he pulled out one of his magnificent weapons and aimed it at the Powerpuff Girl.

Blossom leaped out of the way and landed close to Mojo as a red beam shot out of the gun-like device and came close to her, leaving a black mark in it's wake. She turned around and shot one of her eye beams toward the weapon. As fast as they shot out of her pink eyes, the weapon was nothing but a smoldering hot puddle on the floor. Blossom quickly turned her attention to the monkey sitting on the floor with a face full of shock and knowing what was coming next. The leader of the Powerpuff Girls made a fist and gave Mojo a swift punch across his green colored face, and then let loose a swift kick sending him to the ceiling and back down again.

As Mojo lay there, Blossom flew over to him and leaned over.

"Nice try," Blossom announced. "Can I have those fingerprints, now?"

Mojo slowly lifted himself from the floor, walked over to his desk, pulled out an ink pad and paper, then slowly made his way back to Blossom.

Carefully the red headed girl got Mojo's fingerprints. She folded the paper and stuck it into her pocket.

"Now, if you hear anything, make sure to tell us," Blossom ordered, and flew out the window and back home.

"If only you knew Blossom, if only you knew." Mojo whispered as he watched the pink streak fly away.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it.**

**-Rebel-**


End file.
